


And the Stars Whirled Overhead

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Camping, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, codywan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fanart of Cody and Obi-Wan getting the happiness they deserve. Reconstruction Corps AU.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 54
Kudos: 365





	And the Stars Whirled Overhead

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same AU as ["Kicking Back"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437584) and ["Quiet Morning"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623888), which I've been calling the Reconstruction Corps AU. The notes from those images explain the basic idea for the AU.
> 
> Cody and Obi-Wan are obviously both very important figures in planning and negotiating after the war concludes, so they’re incredibly busy with all that, especially for the first year or so.
> 
> After things start to calm down a tiny bit, though, they occasionally join teams from the Reconstruction and Exploration Corps in a semi-official capacity. Whenever they’re working with people who know them well, though, they tend to get shooed away because everyone is aware of how little free time they get.
> 
> This is one such case. They’re with a small team of Jedi and clones surveying a remote, mostly desert planet, in search of archeological sites. The team hasn’t encountered any hostile flora or fauna during the trip, so they’re relaxing in the cool desert evening. <3
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/ZCPuzd_6QPo)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
